Sleepover
by SuperGleek
Summary: Oh god not again. I loved Britt, like really truly loved her, and I could understand Brittany in ways most people couldn't. But the one thing I could not understand is her obsession with the glee kids. A night in with Brittany and Santana. Read & Review


"Hey Santana out of all the people in glee who would you date?"

Oh god not again. I loved Britt, like really truly loved her, and I could understand Brittany in ways most people couldn't. But the one thing I could not understand is her obsession with the glee kids.

First she makes dancing clips with Hummel and Tina, then she decides she wants to choreograph a dance routine for the hairography fiasco, then she dates the gayest teenager in Ohio. Now she wants me to talk about them with her? I don't even like them, the underdogs is the perfect term to describe them.

"You" I replied, cuddling her close.

It was Saturday night, and instead of attending the after party to celebrate McKinley's second basketball win of the season Britt and I decided to just go back to her place. So now after watching five different movies, all starring Britt's favorite actress Molly Ringwald, we were both sleepy and sort of hungry.

"You would be my first pick too San" she replied, smiling and petting Puck the rabbit, who had decided to hop between us.

"That damn bunny thinks too much like the real Puck" I muttered staring down at it. The stupid pet had taken up all of Britt's time and was the topic of most of our discussions. Fluffy bastard.

Brittany giggled and stroked one of its pale brown ears.

"It's Kurt, see their fur matches"

I looked down at Puck and realized that the rodent and Hummel did indeed have the exact same coloring.

"Your right Britt, it's the same color" Great not only was Puck between us, but now I had Kurt on the brain.

"You know I think Finn is like a bunny, all twitchy and cute but he's sort of big and doesn't have a tail" said Britt suddenly, with her pensive face on.

"Nah it's Tina that's the bunny, on the inside anyway her outside makes her look like the lead singer of a Emo band"

"Tina sings in a emo band?"

"No sweetie, she just looks like she does"

"She's really cute when she doesn't have like pins and stuff sticking out of her"

"She is not"

Great not only was I resenting a rabbit, now I was going to have to threaten Asian not to get near Britt.

"You know she's nowhere near as cute as you" Britt said smiling at me. God I love her smile it was like sunshine and sex rolled into one.

"Thanks baby"

"But really San if you had to date one of the glee people who would you pick"

God she isn't letting this go

"fine if I really had to choose..."

Rachel? she would probably consider vocal exercises as a valid form of foreplay.

Finn made her feel like a whore for some reason and Matt was as gay as Elton John's handbag for Kurt; Mike was pissing her off with all that mooning and self pity.

Abrams wasn't even an option and pregnant people gave her the creeps, so Quinn was out.

Tina was a possibility but after Mike blurted out that he had already taken a ride on that horse even she was waiting for them to become official so she would have an excuse to call them Chang squared and make Asian fusion jokes. Puck had enough drama to last him a lifetime, besides she had already done him.

"Mercedes"

Both Britt and the bunny froze and turned to look at me. I glared down at the little pest, hoping my annoyance would register with it. The bunny looked at me before deciding to snuggle back into Britt's side. That thing was so getting barbecued.

"But why?" said Britt, sounding as if somebody had just assaulted her with a Physics book.

"Because I bet she would be good in bed, besides she's kind of hot" I replied.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. One thing most people don't know about B is that she is crazy jealous, but only when it comes to other girls. Guys had never been an issue with her.

"She's not that pretty" muttered Brittany before hooking her leg over my hips and burying her head in my neck. "And I bet she doesn't even know how to hoola hoop"

God I loved this woman

"Nope she doesn't and that's why I could never ever love her"

A/N - Nawww Brittana fluff. The best kind in my opinion.

So this was written especially for Megan-Sian before my little sabbatical and I hope you enjoyed it.

If anybody else wants a oneshot written i would be more than happy to try.

Please review this, because I need feedback to sleep easy. Bye for now =)


End file.
